


Whatever Happens

by SxDxB



Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: ABO, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 12:23:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13927095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SxDxB/pseuds/SxDxB
Summary: Jude  & Noah have been dating for three years, three years of trials and tribulations.As an  Alpha & Omega  they worked perfectly together they were a great team. They had conquered many obstacles together and they had made it through more than one heat with no problems.All it takes is one slip up.One mistake to change their entire lives.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys,  
> I know it's been a long ass time since i've written or updated. I'm sorry about that i've been struggling with inspiration / motivation lately. I'll do my best to not let that happen again.  
> So i've got some Jude & Noah Alpha/beta/Omega for you.  
> I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Chapter one is called; Our Couple.  
> I started this fic on Wattpad so you can check there because it may be where i update first.  
> https://www.wattpad.com/545752541-whatever-happens-our-couple

It's been three years and everything still feels so new and exciting. Jude and Noah have been going strong for three years, there were fights and makeups but at the end of the day the two of them loved each other more than anything in the world. 

Jude's an alpha which had surprised just about everyone in his family when he presented shortly before meeting Noah. They didn't expect that because Jude had always been small and then when he grew he had been lanky which isn't the typical Alpha in terms of looks. 

Moms talked with Jude to make sure he understood the responsibilities of an Alpha, they made it clear that they wanted him to wait on making anyone his mate. 

A few months later Jude met Noah and Noah was an Omega. Jude could tell by the way he smelled mostly. Much like Jude himself Noah didn't seem like the stereotypical version of what an Omega would be. 

They hit it off right away and one date led to another which led to a three year relationship, they were still going strong. Now juniors in high school they had overcome so many obstacles together and they felt their bond growing stronger the longer they were together. 

Jude and Noah were close in age, Noah was newly eighteen while Jude was seventeen.

They had managed to play it safe when it came to sex, Jude always had to wear protection since he was with an Omega and while Omega's were most fertile during a heat it didn't mean they couldn't get pregnant if they weren't in said heat. 

Jude & Noah were the type of Alpha & Omega that were extremely physical, they held hands often, sat on each others laps often, laid on each other, fawned over each other. They always had to be touching somehow. 

It was cute at first unless you wanted to try to separate the two of them for some reason, they hated being apart, although every now and again they would give each other a little space to breath. This constant need for physical touching intensified after their first time.

\--------------------------

Noah made his way into the kitchen sneaking up behind Jude, he covered his boyfriends eyes and smiled. " You'll never guess.." he tried to disguise his voice. 

Jude thought for a moment, although he knew exactly who it was, he knew by his boyfriend's scent and of course the horribly disguised voice. " Wouldn't happen to be my freckle faced boyfriend would it?" he asked.

Noah moved his hands away from Judes eyes, then as Jude turned to look at him. " It is!" he said. Noah grinned." You're a dork." he mused. 

Jude arched an eyebrow . " I'm your dork though." he said as he gently pulled his omega closer. 

"I missed you." He said softly. Noah bit his lower lip and smiled." I missed you too." He said as he searched his alphas face for a moment. 

It didn't matter who leaned in first all that mattered was Judes lips on Noahs and vice versa.

It was supposed to be just a quick 'hello' kiss on the lips, but it wasn't exactly how it played out. Noah wrapped his arms around Judes neck as Jude wrapped his arms around Noah's waist.

One kiss turned into two kisses turned into a longer third kiss. Noah melted into it so easily, sometimes those Omega hormones got the best of him. 

"Babe." Noah mumbled after he managed to pull back for a second. 

"Mm?" Jude hummed covering his boyfriends lips with his own again. 

It took Noah a second to pull back again." Aren't we supposed to be doing something?" He asked a little breathlessly. 

Jude nodded a little." Yeah.. But this is more fun." He said as he met his omega's eyes.

Noah agreed with that although they had promised they'd get this food done. 

" Tell ya what.. " Noah started as put a little space between them. He let his eyes wander down his Alpha's chest a little.

" We get this cooking done for your moms.." He started as he slid his hands down Judes chest a little, messing with his shirt." And later... I'll let you kiss me as much and as long you want." He said.

Jude thought about it for a moment as he watched his omega closely. " Promise?" he asked.

Noah nodded gripping his alphas shirt as he pulled him a little closer. " Promise." he said hotly against Judes lips.

It wasn't that one had more power over the other, they had an equal amount of power over one another. Especially when it came to sex. One would think Noah had the upper hand being the Omega and maybe he did sometimes, but for the most part, they had an equal power over each other. 

They managed to pull apart and focus on the cooking task at hand, of course it wasn't without some looks being shared or some ass grabbing here and there.

They made some desserts for a family get together. 

Jude was the only one still living with moms at home since all his siblings had moved out and gone on their own ways. All coming together for a visit or two when they had the chance.


	2. Feel Something.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a moment that turns into making love with the one Jude loves more than anyone else in the world.
> 
> This chapter contains smut.  
> Enjoy.

Jude had the remodeled garage as his room now and he loved it, everything about it. He loved the privacy and the way he could make it one hundred percent his own. Not to mention the fact he could have Noah there without moms knowledge sometimes. 

They were teenage boys of course they would get up to no good sometimes, be it smoking pot or drinking or sex of course. 

Noah was over while moms were busy so it was Just Jude and Noah hanging out, they had watched movies and some tv. They were getting a little restless though. 

"What do you wanna do ?" Jude asked.

Noah arched an eyebrow as he looked at his alpha." Well." He paused in thought. " We could always make out.." He suggested.

Jude gave him a little smile." We could." he agreed. 

They shared a look before leaning in to kiss one another.

Having been together for three years Jude pretty much knew when Noah's heats were due and they were almost always on schedule. As the Alpha Jude had to know these things so that they could avoid being together when a heat struck.

Noah would be locked in his room managing his heat on his own and sometimes he'd entertained Jude with a video chat. It always made Jude crazy that they couldn't be together during Noah's heat. 

The reason for being separated during an Omega's heat was to prevent the Alpha and Omega from making babies. 

The entire reason a heat existed was solely for the purpose of reproduction, a heat could last a few days or an entire week depending on the Omega. Luckily for Noah it was only about a three day ordeal. 

Noah wasn't due for another heat until next week.

\---------

After a few minutes of making out, Noah decided to straddle his alpha. Jude rested his hands on Noah's hips as they resumed kissing. 

Every time they were intimate their bond only got stronger and the more connected they got to one another. 

Kisses turned into hands wandering which led to slowly undressing one another.

Once they were both down to their boxers their lips crashed into one another's again. 

Everytime they were close like this Noah's heart beat got faster, Jude always had that effect on him. 

Jude rolled them over pinning his boyfriend to the bed with a little smirk, He always knew when Noah was nervous or excited. He could hear his omega's heart rate when it picked up and when it was normal. 

Noah looked up at his alpha biting his lower lip as Jude looked him over.

They shared a deep kiss then.

" I love you." Jude said with a smile.

Noah grinned." I love you too." He replied.

Jude leaned down pressing kisses to Noah's neck, Noah tilted his head to give Jude more access to his neck.

Little kisses and nips on the sensitive skin made Noah shiver.

Jude nipped a bit rougher making Noah moan softly.

Jude loved the way he could pull sweet little moans from his omega like that, he always loved how reactive Noah was to his touch. 

Jude kissed his way down his omega's body slowly pulling the sweet moans and soft whimpers from the freckle faced omega. Once Jude reached his boxers he pulled them off slowly biting his lower lip, For an Omega Noah was gifted more than most. 

Jude knew exactly how to make Noah needy, how to make him beg just how he liked. He stroked Noah's length slowly at first before leaning forward to suck Noah off. Of course it was only to tease the omega though he'd never let him get off with just a blowjob.

Jude drew sweet moans out of his omega as he worked his length in and out of his mouth, glancing up to watch his Omega react. It was the best thing ever. 

Just when Noah was getting into it by trying to make Jude take more of his dick, Jude pulled off with a soft pop and smirked as his omega made disapproving sounds. 

Jude leaned up to press a rough kiss to Noahs lips. 

" You know i can't let you off that easy." Jude whispered.

Noah pouted adorably. " You never do." he mumbled.

" Do you want me to fuck you or would you prefer to get off with a blowjob?" he asked.

Noah thought about it for a moment before sighing. " Fuck me." he decided. 

It was always that much better when he had his alpha inside him.

" That's what i thought." Jude said. 

 

Pressing a kiss to his lips before sliding his own boxers off, Jude was rather gifted in that area himself and Noah couldn't have been happier when he found out their first time. 

Jude went to roll Noah over when his omega protested.

" I wanna see your face." He said.

Jude arched an eyebrow. " We'll switch it up halfway through." he said.

Noah gave Jude a look before giving into what his alpha wanted, he rolled over onto his belly but decided to be a little stubborn.

Jude would usually be getting the condom and lube while Noah got into position but rather than things going as usual Jude got side tracked.

" C'mon hands and knees." He said. He expected the omega to listen but Noah just laid flat on his belly. 

Jude gave his side a little smack." Up." he said.

Noah had to resist the urge to do as the alpha said, it was tough but he managed.

Jude took in a deep breath then.

" Okay fine you wanna be stubborn.." He trailed off before manhandling Noah into the right position. 

Noah made a soft surprised noise as the alpha pulled him back by the hips so his ass was presented to said alpha. 

Jude positioned himself behind Noah and leaned over his back pressing his lips to the omegas ear. " Wasn't so hard was it?" he asked gently nipping Noah's ear. 

Noah got shivers but he refused to reply. 

It would get more difficult when he felt his alpha's bare cock against his ass, he had to bite his lower lip to keep himself from moaning.

Jude knew he would be able to get Noah break the stubborn act in no time. The omega melted into everything when sex was involved. 

In the moment Jude forgot about the protection, more focused on breaking his stubborn Omega's attitude. He knew Noah was aroused it was more than obvious. 

Without another word from Jude he lined himself up and started to push into his omega's entrance. Noah had to grip the sheets underneath them, he tried so hard not to make noise but this was his alpha and he couldn't hide the fact that it felt fuckin amazing.

" Fuck." noah breathed out.

Jude smirked.

It felt different this time but Noah couldn't figure out why and honestly at the moment he wouldn't be able to figure anything out. His head was full of dirty thoughts about his alpha. 

Jude put his hands on Noah's hips as he started to thrust in and out of him slowly, the pace usually started out slow and got more intense. This time was no different. Despite Noah's attempt at being stubborn his Alpha got to him and he couldn't hold back any moans.

"Fuck. Jude fuck yes." he mumbled.

Jude picked up the pace a bit.

The alpha reached forward tangling his fingers into the omegas hair before pulling the omega back so that his back was to the alphas bare chest, he tilted the omega's head to the side and started his assault on the omega's neck. Kisses first and then little nips. Noah was wrapped up in it letting moans fall from his lips freely now.

They were getting pretty close to the end of the first round and Jude's little nips were getting a little rougher than he intended.

Noah didn't seem to mind though. 

"Jude. Jude..." Noah reached back to touch Jude as he got closer.

A few more thrust and Noah was gone a second before Jude followed, Noah let out a loud moan followed by a swear word. Jude bit down pretty damn hard when came, he caused Noah to bleed but in the moment Noah was too far gone to notice.

Something switched on for both of them in that moment and what neither of them knew was that Jude had claimed Noah. It was more than being boyfriends. When an Alpha claimed his Omega it meant they were bonded together. They were mates. 

They were officially mated now and they could feel things shift they didn't know what it was at the moment but there was something more now.

\-----------

Three rounds of sex later Noah was a sweaty panting hot mess as he laid he got off of Jude laying beside him, he was trying to catch his breath. Jude glanced toward his boyfriend with a smirk as they took a minute to calm down. " Holy fuck." Jude mumbled.

Noah glanced toward him with a little smile. " What?" he asked.

Jude grinned. " That was hot." he said as he looked Noah over.

Noah chuckled a little. " Not like it's the first time i've rode your cock." he pointed out.

Jude shook his head as he ran his fingers through his hair." No. But it's the first time you rode my cock like that." He said.

Noah shook his head. " Like what?" he asked.

Jude smiled. " Like you couldn't get enough of it." He teased.

Noah rolled his eyes before shifting closer." Maybe i couldn't." he said softly.

Jude ran his fingers through Noahs hair slowly. " relax." he whispered.

Noah arched an eyebrow. " What do you mean relax?" he asked as he pressed a kiss to Judes neck.

" Babe we just had sex three times and You.." he paused.

"Mm?" Noah hummed as he nipped at Judes neck.

" And it's like you're not even tired." he mused.

Noah smiled as he ran a hand down Judes body. " Cause i'm not." he mumbled.

Jude bit his lower lip. " You can't seriously wanna go again?" He asked curiously.

Noah grabbed Judes cock then. " Maybe i do." he said hotly before getting between his alphas legs.

It hit Jude about the time Noah put his mouth around him. On a normal day Noah would go once maybe twice and then wanna rest. But they had gone three times already and Noah didn't seem to be ready to stop yet. 

Jude had to work through the thoughts in lust clouded mind to realize that Noah's scent was a little different. More tempting to Jude than usual. The fact he didn't really wanna stop himself. He almost had it when Noahs skilled mouth pulled him from his thoughts. 

" Fuck." Jude groaned tilting his head back. 

\------------------

Omegas in heat were more likely to need more in the bedroom. They needed more one on one attention, they needed their alpha constantly. An omega in heat only had one thing in mind and that was sex. They needed the alpha to knot them.

From previous video chats with his Omega in heat Jude knew that if Noah was in heat there would be a lot of dirty talk. Noah usually begged for Jude, begged for his knot, begged to be filled with his pups. It was safer when it was video chats because Jude couldn't actually give Noah that.

If the omega's heat was early, then being with his alpha could set the alpha off causing him to go into a similar heat called a rut. 

The way a heat makes an Omega have this constant need to mate, a rut is an urge for the alpha to give the omega a knot. Though it never feels like enough until a heat is actually over. 

Noah got his way with Jude.

After a very convincing blowjob Noah got Jude to go for another round, this time was a little rougher. More alpha instinct on Judes part. Halfway through the fourth round Noah started to let things slip. 

He started mumbling things about Jude and how bad he wanted him, how bad he wanted his knot. Jude didn't know exactly how much he liked it until it was happening in person.

" Fuck. Jude yes. Fuck me." Noah begged.

Jude hadn't planned on stopping but he liked hearing Noah beg like that. He thrust harder making Noah moan out louder.

They didn't start out in this position when they started their fourth round, Noah had easily straddled Jude and rode him until Jude decided he wanted to top so he had pushed Noah onto his back and they ended up in this position. 

Noah was a mess underneath his alpha.

From the constant moaning and begging, Noah dug his blunt nails into Judes back as he neared his fourth climax of the night. 

" Fuck Jude. Fuck yes ahh. Knot me. Jude Knot me." he begged. 

Jude was screwed. He wasn't prepared for his omega to go into an early heat. He wasn't prepared for the begging or anything. He couldn't tell his Omega no and just pull out. He was too wrapped up in everything and he was gonna give Noah what he wanted. 

" Mmmm Fuck babe yes, harder baby." Noah begged tilting his head back. 

Jude wasn't really expecting himself to say much but the words poured out of his mouth and he had no idea where they came from. " You want my knot huh?" He asked. 

Noah groaned. " Mmm yes Alpha."

"Wanna be filled with my pups huh Omega?" Jude pressed his lips to Noahs neck.

" Yeah! " Noah breathed out. He was getting closer. 

" Say it." Jude demanded. 

Noah got chills from the way his alpha spoke to him.

" Want your knot Alpha, wanna be filled with your pups. Please." he begged. 

Jude thrust harder then.

" Please Alpha. " The omega begged.

" Please what?" Jude was enjoying this.

" Knock me up alpha, please. Want your knot so bad." Noah begged.

Jude picked up the pace then. They were both so close he wanted them to finish together.

Noah reached up to hold onto the headboard as Jude thrust into him. 

" Fuck me. Fuck yes." Noah tilted his head back.

It was the first time he ever felt an alphas knot, it hurt for a moment because Noah had to adjust. After a moment Jude rolled his hips causing Noah to moan out. There was no going back now.

Once the Alpha knotted the Omega there was no pulling out, no stopping it from happening. They were stuck together until the Alphas knot went down. 

Another roll of the hips and Noah came with a loud moan of Jude's name and Jude was right there with him. Only unlike the other three times it wasn't just done and he could pull out. Jude couldn't pull out due to his knot. Noah was a mess underneath Jude. He felt amazing, Judes knot felt amazing. The omega could feel the alpha filling him up and in the heat of the moment it was exactly what he wanted.

........


End file.
